


It's Galaxies I See

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt's relationship is something powerful, growing everyday, every minute. And when they lay under the stars, when the light is cast softly on Newt's skin, that is when Thomas falls the deepest for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Galaxies I See

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot since I'm away and can't exactly update my multi-chapter work :)
> 
> ***I do not own Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Thomas let his eyes slide close as their hands met. Such a feeling. 

Thomas, laying on his back, looked over at Newt. Newt was still trapped within the sparks their contact made; fluttery eyes shut. The soft light of the stars and moon illuminated Newt's pale skin, made him glow. He was so beautiful, Thomas doubted he'd ever be able to avoid falling all the more in love with him. Every damn minute of every damn day. 

Newt finally seemed to recover and glanced over at Thomas. "You really should be sleepin', Tommy. You need your energy for runnin'." 

Thomas squeezed his hand, "I'll be alright. I'd rather lay here with you." 

Newt smiled a little and scooted closer to him, craning forward and kissing him before going back to laying down. Newt glanced up at the stars and the very scene of the night sky reflecting in his eyes. Thomas was hooked, and he had it bad. 

Newt glanced over and a playful smirk found his face, "I thought watchin' the stars was what we were supposed to be doin'," he nodded up at the sky, "you're missin' out on the good stuff." 

Thomas smiled and shook his head. "No." He glanced up for only a moment, then back at Newt, "if I was looking up there, I'd be missing out on the good stuff." 

Newt blushed and glanced down, making Thomas' heart flutter. "What exactly are you lookin' at that's so great?" Newt asked, glancing over as if he didn't want Thomas to say something romantic. Though, Thomas knew what he really wanted and was happy to deliver. 

"Your eyes," Thomas said, "they make the stars look like nothing more than dull pinpricks of light against the sky." 

Newt grinned and turned towards him, "Oh yeah?" he asked, propping his head up, "and why's that?" 

"Because up there," Thomas said, pointing at the sky, "all I see is stars." Thomas turned, so he was also laying on his side, facing Newt, "but in your eyes... It's galaxies I see." 

Newt looked away, embarrassed. Thomas laughed a little as he stole a kiss, "I love you." he said, wishing words didn't fall so short. 

Newt's eyes were already shut, "Oh Tommy," he whispered, their lips brushing, "I love you too." 

And as they melted into one another, lips locked and hearts racing, Thomas knew for certain he was in love. True love, and he'd forever fall in love with this one person, day after day. And he didn't want it any other way.


End file.
